


Unsatisfied

by obviouslygukk



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, CEO Kim Yugyeom, Crack, Family Drama, Forced Marriage, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V Are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, Kim Taehyung | V Is Whipped, M/M, Secrets, Side Namjin?, flufffff, ill add more as time goes, im not sure what im doing tbh but like i promise its a good story, jungkook's father is dead, jungkook's mom is the founder of Gucci, oh and weddings thingz are going to happen ((;, possible smut but like not really, side yoonminseok?, theyre just young boys in love )):, this is somewhat inappropriate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslygukk/pseuds/obviouslygukk
Summary: Jeon Jungkook, the son of the founder of Gucci forced to marry the CEO of Louis Vuitton, Kim Yugyeom.  The catch? Jungkook is in love with his childhood best friend Kim Taehyung, the only reason he has to marry Yugyeom is because it’s his mom’s only wish, for him to get married to the CEO of Louis Vuitton before she hands over the brand to him.   Taehyung finds out and decides to take the matters into his own hands. How, you may ask? By crashing a wedding his own best friend didn’t invite him to.





	1. Kept

"You can't be serious mom!" he shouted, "I can't just marry some random guy!" he sighs in frustration.

"He's not 'some random guy' he's the CEO of Louis Vuitton, sweetheart" she replies, wholeheartedly.

"I'm sorry but I just can't.." Jungkook replies, rushing out of the room, he doesn't know what to do or think of his mom now.

 

The now twenty-one year old decides that he needs some space and time to think so what better way to do that than call his hoe and hang out? After few missed calls the latter picks up.

 

_"Hey Kook, what's up?"_

_"Oh nothing much Tae, just thought that we could perhaps hang out if you'd like?"_

_"Of course! How about the coffee shop down the street?"_

_"Alright, see you in ten"_

_"See you"_ Tae hangs up. Jungkook is well, kind of excited. He gets ready quickly, gathering his belongings and heading out. He doesn't bother driving since it's like an eight minute walk from his house. He walks comfortably in his 'Thrasher' hoodie, letting it engulf his petite figure. After about seven minutes he sees the coffee shop sign and a pretty silver outside of it, waiting. He jogs to him and wraps his arms around him.

  
"I missed you.." he whispers into Kook's ear endearingly.

"You seen me yesterday silly," the latter replies placing a soft kiss onto his cheek.

"And?" the older chuckles leaving Kook breathless, "Let's go" he says dragging him in.

 The coffee shop has a familiar scent that Kook loves, he can smell the strong cinnamon essence that lingers in the air, it helps him relax. They pick out a small table for two in the back where not a lot of people are. The two of them sit across from each other and Tae calls the waiter to order. They end up sharing a frappucino along with a big enough cake for two. 

 

"So how was your day?" Tae asks scooping up another piece of the strawberry cake and then dropping into his mouth.

"It was terrible but now you're here with me so I guess it's alright" he replies, smiling.

"I feel _flattered"_ Tae laughs, "but seriously, why was it terrible?"

"Something with my mom, don't worry about it, how was  _your_ day?" he shoots back with a grin creeping up on his face.

Taehyung laughs, "I didn't do much honestly, I was relaxing so yeah" he takes a sip from his straw.

"So that's what people nowadays call porn?" he laughs.

"I hate you honestly" Tae says glaring at the latter who's just laughing at him.

"You couldn't hate me even if you  _tried_ " Jungkook winks and takes a sip of the drink.

"Come closer" the older says, quite annoyed.

"Make me, doll." Jungkook smirks cuz he's a lil piece of shit ((:

Taehyung pulls his head closer and smirks before kissing him roughly (; 


	2. Torn

They end up spending two more hours at the coffee shop, talking and talking some more. There aren't as much people as before, most have left hours ago, leaving them with two males who look like college students, there's this other guy dressed in a pink hoodie completing the look with a pair of black jeans and a gray belt, and some elderly lady reading the newspaper with a small pup laying beside her leg. Jungkook scans the area, pulling his phone out to check the time, it's 09:47 PM.

 

 

"Tae" Jungkook says, quite annoyed that the other spent most of their time on the phone.

Taehyung's eyes immediately shoot up, paying attention to his big brown ones. "Yeah?"

"Are you done with that?" Jungkook points to the piece of cake on the small, light purple plate in front of the other.

"Yeah, are we going?" he asks, tucking his phone into his jacket before smiling adorably. 

Jungkook nods, putting his hand up calling the waiter to pay. "I'll pay this time" Taehyung says, getting his wallet out.

"Taehyung, I already told you that whenever we go out I pay. Got it?" he responds seriously.

"But  _babe_ let me pay today please? You always pay.." the latter says, voice drifting off and they both know he has Jungkook hooked. He starts pouting, making Jungkook sigh. "Fine, you can pay today"

 

 

Taehyung smirks a bit, the waiter comes over. Taehyung ends up paying and they leave shortly after. They walk hand in hand at a slow pace. "Kook you look tired.. Want me to bring you home?" the latter asks but only to receive a little shake of the head. "I'm fine, don't feel like going home anyway" Kook sighs. "Let's go to mine okay? You can sleep over because there's no way in hell I'm leaving you here" 

"Okay" Kook says softly, "Should we get an uber?"

"Sure" Tae says as he takes out his phone, dialing the number. The uber comes, the two get in and get to Tae's house. Taehyung pays the man and gets into the building, taking the next elevator up. "How are you feeling Kook?" 

"Better than before," "Thank you for letting me stay"

"Anytime" They get in, and get off at the latter's floor. Since the elder lives on the top floor it's less hectic, no screaming children, no drunk singing. Jungkook has been to his apartment before but overall, he still gets mesmerized by the beautiful choice of furniture and patterns, all over the walls are some of Tae's paintings, completing the whole look. "Kook?"

"Hm?"

"Are you hungry or perhaps thirsty?" he asks, making his way to the kitchen with the younger behind him.

"Just a bit thirsty.."

Tae hums, grabbing a glass from the cupboard before filling it up with the cold lemon flavored water he has in his fridge. He passes it to Jungkook carefully, making sure his 'cute clumsy' ass doesn't spill anything. "Thank you hyung" Jungkook says softly as he takes a sip of his drink before giving the cup back to him. Tae places it onto the kitchen counter and then drags Kook into his room. "Okay so, you can sleep with me or the other room, you choose" Tae smiles softly. "Isn't the answer obvious?" Jungkook laughs wholeheartedly, before shaking his head softly. Tae chokes while laughing,  _shit_. He waves his hand as a sign to follow him, they get into Tae's room. "Make yourself at home, am going to take a shower" 

"Alright."

 

 

 

Taehyung strips in front of him, leaving him staring, he glances at the latter and laughs, throwing the towel over his body and walking to the bathroom. As soon as he leaves Kook catches his breath,  _god_..   _Why must his body look so fucking nice ..._

 

Jungkook strips himself from his clothing, leaving his boxers on, exposing his well-built body, he reaches for his phone, only to find about ten missed calls from none other than his mom. He sighs and decides to text her instead.

 

_JK: Hey mom, I'm not coming home today. Don't bother waiting._

_M: Oh my! Finally! Where the heck even are you?!_

_JK: Tae's place, don't bother waiting._

_M: Again at his place?!_

_JK: Yeah, not sure what you have against him,,_

_M: You're supposed to be getting to know Yugyeom and not fucking around with him!_

_JK: What if I don't want to huh? I'm old enough to decide for myself mother. I'm not fucking around with him and even if I were you couldn't do anything about it!_

_M: Excuse me?_

_JK: Just stop. I'm tired of you bossing me around and making me do shit for your sake. I won't marry him and that's final. Goodnight._

 

 

Jungkook groans, shutting his phone off.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO uh yeah !1!11!1!! comment if u'd like cuz yeah uh bye?


	3. Saw

The next day Jungkook wakes up to the sun shining through the blinds with the elder on top of him, his velvety silver hair parted slightly, ragged breaths escaping his mouth and well, it worries Jungkook. He suspects that the latter is having a nightmare so he shakes him a bit causing Taehyung to wake up, out of breath and terrified to say the least.

 

 

 

 

"You okay? Jungkook says softly, helping the boy sit up. "Y-yeah" Taehyung sighs, "just some nightmare" he rubs his eyes followed with a yawn, "good morning by the way" he looks at him with his iconic boxy smile that he first fell in love years ago.  "Morning" Jungkook mumbles incoherently which only gets Tae cooing at him. Taehyung lays back down. His head resting under Jungkook's chin area, breathing right onto his skin, sending shivers down the younger's spine. "Jungkook?" he whispered, his hands placed at the other's torso. "Yeah?" he looks at Tae with soft eyes waiting for a response. "I was wondering, maybe, perhaps if I could stay at yours today? I kind of like wanted to spend my time somewhere else if that's okay with you." He mentioned. Jungkook thought for a moment, he didn't want to because of what happened between him and his mom. He knows that if he chose to come back with Tae she would have some snarky ass comment but who is he to say no to Taehyung? "Of course _baby_ but firstly let me have some alone time with you" Jungkook replies with a grin. "Whenever you say that I don't know if you want cuddles or sex" Tae laughs, his laugh filling the room and Jungkook's heart. "Cuddles." Jungkook says before attacking the latter with kisses. "Ah fuck!" the elder yelps in surprise while also trying to get away.

 

 

They spend their whole morning sharing soft kisses, touching and exploring.

 

 

Jungkook has always had a thing for art, the way people took their time with it, the colours, the story behind it, basically all I'm trying to say is that he thinks Taehyung is a piece of art that deserves to be in a freaking museum admired by the visitors.He's whipped and would do everything for that boy rested against him laughing ever so beautifully, everything to see his eyes crinkle at the corners when smiling, everything to make him happy.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Noon came soon, the boys got out of bed and got into the shower, rinsing off the sweat and exhaustion. They didn't bother making breakfast and said they rather grab something on the way. They stopped by the same coffee shop, grabbed two hot cocoas and a bagel for both before heading to the younger's place. Jungkook was restless, he knew what was going to happen once he stepped inside that expensive, tedious mansion. He was going to have to face the consequences

 

 

Taehyung didn't understand why the boy hesitated to go in, he was confused.

Jungkook pulled his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door to be greeted with none other than Mrs. Jeon, his mother.

 

"Hello Mr.Kim, nice seeing you here" she said in a monotone voice which Jungkook hated, he hated how his mother put on this facade and acted as if everything was okay. It wasn't. "Hello Mrs. Jeon, you look lovely today" Taehyung was all smiles which Jungkook loved. She nodded, "Jungkook we need to talk" there it was, he knew it. Jungkook sighed, "Kook?" confused Taehyung said. "Go upstairs, you know where my room is babe, I'll be there in a moment" Taehyung nodded and made his way upstairs.

Jungkook turned to his mom to only receive a slap on the cheek, _fuck._ "Why is he here?" she asked ignoring the red spreading on her son's cheek. "Because I told him he could stay over today." he rolled his eyes. "Well tell him to leave, as I said multiple times now, I do not want you anywhere near him or him near you. He's a bad influence on you."

"Why? Because I fell in love with him?" he shoots back, he's tired of this. His mom sighs, "I just want you carry on with our business, Kook" she says softly. "What if I don't want to? Running a company doesn't give you any right to run my life, mother." he states before making his way upstairs. He feels bad but she just has to accept the fact that she can't keep doing this.

 

 

 

He hopes that will make his mom open up her eyes, _hopes_.

 

 

 

Jungkook opens the door a bit just enough to see what the elder is doing, he spots him on the bed with their puppy which Jungkook thought would be a great idea to raise with none other than his _best friend._ Taehyung was more than happy to, he loved animals more specifically dogs. He had gotten him for Tae's birthday last year, the elder suggested they raise it together so that's what they're doing. Taehyung was the one to name the little pup, Yeontan and Jungkook ultimately fell in love with the little creature. Yeontan sometimes stays over at the latter's place but mostly he stays at Kook's since Tae is drowning himself in work every other day and barely has time for other things. 

 

Jungkook pushes the door open a bit more trying to get a better look. Taehyung turns around with a small smile, "Took you long enough" Taehyung joked, returning his attention back to the puppy who's well,  _trying,_ to bite his slender, long, fingers. "Sorry, I got carried away" Jungkook closes the door a teeny, tiny bit before making his way to the bed then slumping down onto it. Taehyung lets the puppy down, "You okay Kook?" his voice soft and gentle. He nods, his head coming back and taking in the elder's beautiful yet sharp features. Taehyung smiles leaning down to kiss the other's lips.

 

Little did they know, Jungkook's mom was watching and definitely saw Mr. Kim grinding on her son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jkshfdjshf SO uH i finished like dAYS ago but decided to not post and wait if i wanted to add more so ye

**Author's Note:**

> sO yeah uh yeah ((:


End file.
